Lost Girl
by PeoniesandPoppies
Summary: When the Fairy Queen of Tenrou Island departs on an adventure with a crew of humans, the Island enacts a curse to ensure it finds a new heir to take her place. Inspired by Peter Pan, but not based on. New multi chapter! Mainly Nalu and Zervis, but there will be Gruvia, Jerza, Gajevy and even some Chendy later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Lost Girl**

This multi chapter I am about to share with you is inspired by, but not based on, Peter Pan.

I hope you all enjoy this!

* * *

Long ago, on an enchanted Island, there once was a kingdom peaceful and kind. The island of Tenrou was home to many magical creatures, strange and beautiful alike.

Among these magical creatures were Fairies. Two Fairies in particular cared for the Island. King Orin and Queen Lorelei were chosen by the Island itself to rule.

Together, they brought an heir into the world. Their sweet daughter, Mavis, was a curious child, always running off looking for adventure wherever she could find it.

One day as a young Mavis ran along the beach chasing wisps, a large ship approached the island. She stopped running and stared, wide eyed at the vessel before her.

The young fairy watched as men dropped from the ship and began charging towards her. Fearing for her safety, she ran from the shoreline and darted into the forest.

She ran until she could no longer see the strange men. Behind a tree, she sprouted her wings and took flight to the kingdom in the sky.

Tenrou was a strange island. Not just because of it's mystical properties and alluring creatures, but because of it's topography.

The island was, in a way, two Islands in one. In the center of the Island was a great, enchanted tree. This tree was no ordinary tree, however.

No, this tree was alive. You may be thinking, " _Well, of course it is. All plants are living._ " But, what if I told you that this tree has been with the island from the beginning?

This great tree goes by the name of Richard, silly, I know. You were expecting something more " _Magical_ ", perhaps? While his name is not the most exciting, his knowledge is.

Richard knows all about the island, I suppose you could say he is like a living search engine of sorts, with his own unique personality, of course.

Atop Richard's, outstretched branches exists another island. Upon this Island is the kingdom of King Orin and Queen Lorelei.

Mavis flew as fast as her wings would allow to her home in the sky. She dropped harshly onto the palace steps and ran through the doors that opened for her in a rush.

"Mama! PAPA!" The tiny fairy shouted.

She ran through the halls until she reached the study where King Orin sat at his desk, his Queen in a chair across the room.

"What is it, dear?" The Queen stood from her seat and held out her arms for her frightened child.

Mavis ran to her mother and buried her face in her legs.

"Mama, strangers!" She cried.

Lorelei looked to Orin with great fear.

"Strangers?" She stroked her daughter's hair tenderly, trying her best to mask her concern from their child.

Mavis pulled her head from her mothers gown and nodded, tears running down her slightly sun burnt cheeks.

King Orin stood from his desk and began walking towards the study door.

"Well, if we have guests, we shouldn't be rude. I will greet them."

Mavis shook her head, her short blonde hair whipping around her face.

"Papa, NO!" She screamed and reached for him, but Lorelei held her close.

"Shhh, now child. Papa will return soon, you'll see."

Before exiting the room, Orin nodded to his wife. Tenrou had never had visitors before and with how frightened their adventurous little girl was, they, too, felt terrified.

Mavis was not one to be scared of anything. She loved all creatures, dark, light, scary, stunning... It never mattered.

Her fear for these strangers worried the King and Queen greatly.

Orin sprouted his mighty wings and flew atop the trees to survey the land for these strangers his loving daughter had been so frightened of.

He paused when he saw a large number of weapon wielding men storming the land, attacking their friends and family.

What did they want from them? Surely they weren't just invading for the sake of it.

They had to be stopped. Not wanting to waste any time or risk any more lives, he flew to them.

He landed in front of them so forcefully that a shock wave sent the men back a few feet.

"Why have you come?" His voice boomed out in a commanding tone.

The men looked around at each other, unsure of how to respond.

A man, who appeared to be in charge, pushed through the group of men and approached the king without an ounce of fear.

"Where's the Tenrou Jade?" He asked cockily.

The king's laughter echoed loudly through the dense forest, mocking the men in front of him.

"I see, so it is the Jade you seek. Why is it that you seem to think I will just hand it over, I wonder?"

The man inched closer to the Fairy King, a smug grin on his face as he pointed his sword at his neck.

"Because if you don't, we will destroy everything you love. Now, where is the Tenrou Jade?"

The King bravely pushed down the man's sword and shook his head.

"This land is full of enchanting creatures that hold more power than you could imagine, where do you find the courage, my boy?"

The man's smugness did not fade as the king expected. Either the man was absolutely insane, or there was a legitimate reason to be worried.

"Aye, I have heard legends of this Island. Imagine my surprise to find them to be true. No matter. I came prepared for such an instance."

The king looked around, waiting for a big reveal, but only received laughter from the man.

"If you choose not to hand over the Jade, I'm afraid this Island will have to suffer. You see, my men have scattered all across the island with explosives."

The king furrowed his brow and hummed to himself deep in thought on these " _explosives_ ".

"Indeed, you creatures are quite powerful, however, you are not immortal. You can be killed just as easily as us humans."

Hand to hand combat could be fatal for humans against magical creatures, but an explosive attack could certainly do the trick.

The King's worry grew with this information received. He didn't know whether to believe the man and surrender the Jade, or to accept it as a bluff and call him on it.

The King was torn. He thought seriously for a moment, weighing his options. He soon realized there really was no option.

The Island had chosen him and his wife to rule the land and protect it. This includes the Tenrou Jade. With a heavy heart, the king announced his decision.

"You can threaten me and my land all you like, but you will never so much as lay eyes on that Jade. Of that I am absolutely certain."

The man smirked devilishly.

"Is that final?"

The King nodded gravely.

"Light 'em up, boys."

* * *

In the castle, Queen Lorelei sent Mavis to hide with the other children within the palace.

Deep in the palace, under the marble floors there is a hidden passage that leads to a safe room. The King, Queen and Richard were the only one's aware of it's existence.

Once Lorelei was sure the children were safe, she hurried back to the study to consult her crystal. Her crystal linked her with the King, allowing her to see what he sees.

When the war was made certain, she dropped the crystal and ran to prepare an attack. In front of the castle, she stood firm and commanded attention.

"Gather and Fight with me! The intruders have come for the Jade! They shall not have it! We must protect Tenrou!" She roared.

The guard raised their weapons high and released a fearsome battle cry as they flew off with the Queen to the King's aid.

When they arrived, the men had long since gone. Lying on the ground, limp and lifeless, was King Orin.

Lorelei stared down at him in horror and disbelief. It is true that Fairies, like other creatures and even humans, are not immortal.

However, the King should not have fallen so easily.

She knelt down beside him, tears falling from her emerald eyes as she winced at the gaping wound in his chest where his heart once resided.

Now, it was but an open wound that appeared cauterized around the edges and within. She lifted her eyes from his defeated form and lifted to her feet.

She turned away and sprouted her wings as she dried her eyes. She could mourn later, but for now she had a duty to uphold.

"Onward..." She whispered solemnly before taking flight. The guard took a final glance at their fallen king before following the Queen into the sky.

She led her soldiers on a aerial search for the villainous brutes who murdered the gentle King. They came across a group below who were heading south through the forest.

Like a speeding bullet, without hesitation or mercy, the Queen swooped down and swiftly decapitated one of the strange men as she landed effortlessly on the ground.

The guard were alarmed by her harsh method, but knew this was no time for judgement. They followed suit, attacking with all they had to protect their land.

The Queen was not known for violence, but this was no time for kindness. Her chestnut hair billowed around her as she channeled her power into her sword.

By merging her power with her sword, she created an unstoppable weapon.

With this Fairy sword, she wouldn't have to fully touch her opponents, a simple graze could mean death for those unfortunate enough to go against her.

She fought valiantly, knocking down every opponent she faced with incredible force. Her eyes darted around her, panic setting in as nearly all of her men had fallen.

She was the last warrior left. What was going on? She pulled her sword from a man's neck and looked around.

The soil of her land was stained with the blood of her comrades and enemies alike. She wrinkled her nose in disgust and blinked back tears that threatened to fall.

She sprouted her wings to search the sky for any more of the invaders, but before she could flap her wings even a single time, she was attacked.

From behind, the same man, the leader, had rammed his sword through her back and out her chest. She screamed loudly, sending the birds in the trees away in terror.

It burned badly and the blood gushed from her wound. She could taste the blood in her mouth and knew she wouldn't make it.

She let the tears fall as she wheezed for air, her face twisting in agony from the torturous burning in her chest.

She looked down in shock at the blade protruding from her chest and reached a shaky finger up to touch it.

Her finger immediately burned on contact. She gave a ragged gasp and squeezed her eyes shut.

The sword plunged through her back was made of Iron, a Fairies weakness. She looked to the sky as the offending item was removed from her body.

Her knees hit the dirt below and she swayed a bit as she stared at the sky with teary eyes.

The man wandered to stand in front of her, still looking just as cocky as he had with her husband.

"My Lady." He said in a mocking tone, doing a sarcastic bow to add salt in the wound.

She glared up at him, but said nothing.

"Tell me where the Jade is, or I will burn this place to the ground. You don't have much time. Tic Toc, your Highness."

She gritted her teeth and spat at his feet.

"Never."

He smiled and nodded.

"Such a nice Island. It's really too bad it's gotta burn." He reached for his pocket and pulled out a device. With the push of a button, the place went up in a blaze.

Where they were located was untouched and Richard appeared to be safe from the destruction as well, but the rest of the Island was up in flames.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have more land to search." He winked at her and began walking towards Richard.

In the distance she could see Richard's vines swatting away some of the men trying to climb him.

She coughed, spilling blood on the forest floor. She watched the fire consume the trees in the distance and rested her head on the ground as her tears soaked the dirt.

In her last moments, with rattled breath and only a whisper, she sent out a silent prayer to anyone that would listen.

"Protect Tenrou... Mavis. Live."

The men searched for days and found nothing. They stormed the palace and even searched the charred remains of the land below, but found no sign of the Jade.

Disgruntled and heavily defeated, they retreated to their ships and took their leave.

In the safe room below the castle, the children grew weary. Queen Lorelei had told them not to come out unless someone they knew came for them.

It had been nearly a week and not a soul came looking for them. They were beginning to run out of rations.

"Come on, Mavis. How long are we going to stay here? We'll starve!" Evergreen whined.

She was a few years older than Mavis, but still very much a child. Mavis was 6 and the youngest of the bunch. Her fellow friends were between the ages of 8 and 9.

"Mama said to stay!" She argued.

Erza, a young scarlet haired Fairy touched Mavis on the shoulder and offered her an understanding smile.

"I know Queen Lorelei told us to stay, but it has been days, Mavis. We need to get out of here."

The young Princess pouted, but nodded after a while, giving into their pleas. They all lined up single file and ventured out of the room and down the hall to the trap door.

Erza climbed the latter and lifted the hatch, peeking out to make sure it was safe to exit.

She saw no one and could hear absolutely nothing. This worried her. Absolute silence was not a normal occurrence on Tenrou.

There was always some sort of commotion going on. One by one, they climbed out of the marble floor. Mavis began walking to the study, the children following close behind.

When she entered the abandoned study, she found her mother's crystal laying haphazardly on the floor. She approached it and placed her hands on either side of it.

Her mother taught her that if she concentrated on who she wanted to connect with, it would link you to their senses.

She thought hard about her mother, but no link was made. She had used it with them plenty of times. Why wasn't it working?

She tried thinking hard about her father, but this effort, too, was for naught. She sniffled as she placed the crystal on the desk.

Mirajane, one of the older fairy children at 9 years of age, placed a hand on her head and gave her a gentle pat.

"Maybe it broke when it was dropped?" She smiled reassuringly.

Mavis glanced at the crystal on the desk and nodded.

Lisanna, Mira's younger sister at 7 years of age, picked up the crystal and smiled.

"Exactly. I bet it's just broken." She placed her hands on both sides and thought hard about Mirajane.

Mavis' eyes widened in horror when Mira's vision was projected for all to see. It wasn't broken at all. It could only mean one of two things.

Either Mavis had done something wrong, or her parent's had failed to protect Tenrou from the outsiders.

Lisanna immediately regretted her decision to try and prove that the crystal was broken. She didn't mean for that to happen. She was only trying to reassure her friend.

Mavis ran from the study, pushing past the multitude of children around her.

"Mavis, wait!" Lisanna called after her.

Mira put her hand on her sisters shoulder and looked at the crystal with a terrified expression. It was then that Lisanna understood the gravity of the situation.

All of the children in the safe room were children of the royal guard. Their parents were also out fighting with the King and Queen.

Erza took the crystal from Lisanna's hands and frantically thought of her mother. Her father had died long ago of poisoning.

He had accidentally been scraped by a stinging nettle and subsequently died a few months later after an herbal treatment failed to heal him.

Her mother was part of the royal guard, as was her father before his passing. She was seeing nothing, so she thought harder.

Every moment with her mother she could possibly muster until she was shaking with tears. Not a single sense was displayed for her.

The children all looked around at each other with similar expressions. All wondering if it was the same for their parents.

A kingdom of orphans was all that was left in the wake of the strangers' invasion.

* * *

Years passed and the land healed with time.

Trees grew again with the help of the young Fairies, the grass returned, flowers bloomed and nature slowly returned to it's former glory.

For a long time, the children suffered deeply from the loss of their families, but soon found a family in each other.

Mavis never fully got over the loss of her parents, none of them had, but Mavis took it harder.

She wanted nothing more than to get away for a while, explore the outside world and experience something big.

Maybe if she got away for a while she could forget, even if only for a day.

For a long time Mavis stayed far from the shoreline to avoid flashbacks, but in the past year she had slowly come to love it once more.

She spent many days and nights there, sitting on the shore, letting the waves of the ocean tickle her toes as the tides washed in.

She was finally feeling peace when suddenly she saw something in the distance that made her stomach clench and twist.

Not too far off was a ship, smaller that the one from that day, heading straight for the shores of Tenrou.

Panic settled in and her wings sprouted on instinct. It had been so long, why come back now? It had been 10 long years.

What if they came back? She flew into the sky and much like that dreadful day, flew to the palace in a hurry.

She slammed the doors open and ran to the banquet hall where the children liked to gather. She held up her hands as she entered.

"IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN!" She shouted.

Erza turned in her seat and furrowed her brows.

"What is?"

Mavis swung her arms in all directions as she explained.

"Strangers are coming! A ship is approaching!" She screamed.

Mirajane grabbed both of her shoulders and stared directly into her eyes until she calmed down.

"Breathe, Mavis. What should we do? You're the Queen now, remember?"

Mavis' eyes turned into saucers. That's right. She was in charge now. She sucked in a deep breath and tugged at her long, blonde waves.

She had no idea what she was going to do. She was the youngest Fairy on the Island and she was the Queen.

This was not a good plan she decided as she questioned Tenrou's judgement. She closed her eyes tightly and sighed deeply.

When she reopened her emerald eyes, she made a sharp nod and raised her hands into the air in a back down motion.

"Please forgive my outburst. It was childish of me. I am the Queen and therefore I shall survey the situation. If I deem the situation as dangerous, you will be notified."

Erza nodded in response as Mavis turned back to the banquet hall doors.

"Erza, please connect with me via crystal, just in case." She advised the scarlet Fairy.

"Of course." As Mavis flew off to observe the incoming ship, Erza hurried to the study to use the crystal.

She stood in front of the crystal and reached hesitantly for it. She hadn't touched it since that day.

Shaking her thoughts away, she grabbed it and placed her hands on either side, thinking deeply about Mavis.

The connection was made quickly and the crystal lit up with Mavis' senses.

She flew through the air confidently, hovering in the sky near the beach as she watched the people exit the ship.

It was a small group, much smaller than the one she remembered.

Two boys exited first, one with hair as black as night and the other had hair so strangely pink, Mavis couldn't help but release a giggle.

Behind them came a small group of people.

A woman with short, mint green colored hair and a black cross on both sides of her head like tiny antlers, a woman with short blonde hair was also present.

A man with dark hair and a rather unique face exited the ship after the women followed by a man with wild dark hair held back by a headband.

Behind them came a man with light hair and glasses, another man with the oddest split pony tail and finally, an elderly man with medium length wavy hair.

They didn't appear threatening, but what could they possibly want with Tenrou? Curious, Mavis flew to the forest and retracted her wings.

She didn't want to immediately come out as a Fairy to humans, just in case they were truly dangerous.

Cautiously, she began walking to the beach to meet them. When she came in to their line of sight, the pink haired boy smiled wide and waved energetically.

"HEY! Look! It's a person! Can you help us?!" He called out in a seemingly cheerful manner.

Mavis stopped walking and scratched her head. They just wanted help? She continued walking until she was within just 5 feet of them.

"Hello." She waved awkwardly to the group. They all waved back kindly.

The boy with the raven hair stared at her blankly, which made her a little nervous.

"What seems to be the problem?" She asked wearily.

The pink haired boy reached out and grabbed her hand, shaking it.

"I'm Natsu, and this is my brother, Zeref, and our friends, Brandy, Marie, Serena, August, Wahl, Ajeel and Invel. We're low on supplies and noticed this Island..."

He trailed off, and chuckled nervously. Full of relief, Mavis laughed.

"Oh. I see. Perhaps I can help... What is it you need?"

The dark haired boy, Zeref, placed a hand on Natsu's shoulder and smiled.

"Just some rations. We were a little short this time because somebody is a midnight eater." He teased, sending a pointed look to Ajeel.

The man crossed his arms and scoffed.

"You have no proof."

Natsu chuckled quietly to himself as Ajeel sent him the death glare. Little did Zeref know, Natsu is the midnight eater.

"This time?" She asked curiously.

Natsu's smile rivaled the sun as he opened his arms out to the vast expanse of Ocean.

"Sure! We travel from place to place. Old Spriggan here is our home!" He said pointing to the sturdy ship.

Mavis giggled at the name.

"Well, I am sure I can find some food for you if you'd like. Please, wait here and I will gather some friends to help bring the food to you."

"We can help..." Natsu offered. The others nodded in agreement.

She shook her head and waved her arms in front of her.

"Oh, no. It's really not necessary. I have plenty of friends who can help me, not to worry."

Natsu frowned but let it go when Zeref nudged his side.

"Okay... We'll wait here then."

She smiled and turned to run into the wood line, waving behind her as she ran.

"I'll be back with the food in a bit!"

Once hidden from view, she sprouted her wings and flew to the palace where Erza was waiting for her on the steps.

"They seem friendly enough..." She stated as Mavis landed in front of her.

The young Fairy Queen nodded.

"Indeed. I was worried at first, but I don't know... I don't feel any animosity from them like I did back then..."

Erza nodded and opened the palace doors.

"Well, let's get them their rations so they can leave quickly. This Island is magical. If they stay too long they are bound to see something they shouldn't."

Mavis agreed and they entered the banquet hall together.

"Alright everyone! Listen up! Queen Mavis has assessed the strangers and deemed them friendly. They have stopped for rations." Erza announced.

Mavis smiled beside her and motioned for the others to follow her.

"Come, help us bring them their supplies and wish them fair travels!" She headed into the kitchen and began filling baskets with fruits, vegetables, nuts and berries.

Erza, Mira, Lisanna, Elfman, Ever and Freed helped her fly the baskets to the forest. When they landed, they hid their wings and continued walking.

When they reached the shore where the crew waited the sun was fading in the sky.

"Sorry for the long wait!" Mavis handed her basket to Zeref and smiled apologetically.

He shook his head and smiled back.

"Don't worry about it. I have a question, If you don't mind?" He handed the basket to Serena who took it to the ship.

She shrugged and smiled as she twisted the hem of her dress. He was pretty cute, she thought. Too bad he couldn't stay.

"What is it?"

He scratched the back of his head and looked over his shoulder at the darkening sky over the ocean.

"It's getting pretty late and we have been traveling for so long... Do you mind if we rest here overnight? In our ship of course."

Mavis blinked and turned to her fellow fairies for guidance. They all stared at her expectantly. She turned back to face Zeref and smiled awkwardly.

"On your ship, you say?"

He nodded.

"Of course. We just need somewhere safe to port for the night."

As Mavis was about to answer, Natsu shouted from the ship to them.

"I just caught the most fish I have ever caught in my life! We are going to eat good this time! Thanks Mavis!"

She giggled lightly and waved to the excited boy holding a basket of fish on the deck of the ship.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt." She sighed.

Her fellow fairies exchanged glances but let it go. They truly did seem friendly and they said they would be on their boat.

"As a thank you, would you and your friends like to join us for dinner? Serena is a great cook." Zeref offered.

Mavis glanced back at her friends, looking for any sign of approval.

"He liiiiikes you." Brandy and Marie sang from behind him.

Mavis snapped her head back around to face them, her face rosy from embarrassment.

"What?" She yelped.

Zeref shot a glare at the girls and sighed.

"Sorry. They do that."

Mavis noted that his face was a bit pink as well. She had never had a meal with a human or wanted to for that matter, but now... She was curious.

"Sure."

He blinked.

"We'll have dinner with you." She confirmed.

He smiled.

"Great. Hey Natsu! Tell Serena we'll have guests!"

From the ship she heard Natsu shout something back, but couldn't really tell what he said. His mouth must be full.

"Mavis, We have to get back, but you go ahead..." Mira said as she winked at her.

Erza went to disagree, but Mira stomped her foot. She grabbed Mavis' hand and pulled her close to whisper in her ear.

"We'll watch you from the crystal." She whispered.

Mavis nodded and waved as they left. Once her friends had faded into the trees in the dark of night, Zeref extended his arm for her.

"Come on, I'll give you a tour." She stared at his arm extended invitingly, glancing up at him curiously as she slowly accepted his offer.

Her arm looped around his, he led her onto the ship and showed her around.

When the tour was complete, they entered the dining area which was just a decent sized room with a table and chairs that was connected to the open concept kitchen.

He sat beside her at the table while Serena did his thing in the kitchen. The others were in their rooms biding their time until dinner.

"So, I've never seen this Island before... What is it like?" He asked, genuinely interested to know about her home.

"Well, it's nice... It was better once, but things change. Not many people come here." She admitted.

He frowned.

"It must be lonely..."

She shook her head.

"Not really. We all have each other. To be honest, we are pretty weary of outsiders..."

He leaned in and crossed his arms on the table.

"Why is that?"

She looked away and rubbed at her eye.

"The last visitors that came are the reason things changed."

He sat back and nodded.

"Oh, they weren't friendly... I'm so sorry..."

She shrugged and shook her head.

"It was a long time ago... Besides, you guys seem peaceful enough... So, I have always wanted to know..."

He smiled and sat forward again, waiting for her question.

"What is it like, living like this? Never having left the Island, I can only dream of what it is like to travel. Is it liberating?"

He laughed kindly and scratched his head.

"It can be pretty liberating. We go many places and we have seen so much, it really does have it's upsides."

Mavis laughed.

"Is there a downside?"

He smiled and nodded as he looked at the table.

"Yeah... Uh, there is a few downsides."

She kit her brows together and rested her chin on her hands.

"Like what?"

He shrugged and turned to look back at Serena who was too busy to care about what they were discussing.

"Well, there aren't many I'll admit, but for me, I'd like some stability. A constant, you know?"

She laughed and nodded.

"I know constant. Constantly on this Island, every single day, never changing." She frowned.

She was feeling a bit envious of this guy and his life. Being near him was sparking her old adventurous self back to life.

She wanted more than the life she lead. She didn't want to be Queen. She wanted adventure and excitement. She wanted to forget.

"Tell me something, Mavis..." He smiled softly at her.

She stared into his onyx eyes, wondering why he was looking at her this way.

"If I asked you to join us, would you?"

Her eyes widened and sparkled like they hadn't since she was a little girl.

Back at the castle, her friends all gathered around the crystal as Erza focused on Mavis to keep the connection.

Mira gasped at his bold question. Lisanna held her face.

"What do you think she'll say?" She whisper yelled.

Mira shrugged and shook her head. Elfman crossed his arms.

"If the Queen wants to go I will support her decision, because I'M A REAL MAN."

Erza rolled her eyes but quickly refocused when her response to Elfman's words caused the link to fade a little.

Freed hummed quietly to himself and closed his eyes.

"If she goes, who will take over?"

Mira looked around and shrugged.

"Can she choose a replacement? Is that how it works?" Everyone looked confused.

Back on the ship, Zeref was beginning to worry that he had broken the poor girl.

"Mavis?"

She nodded.

"Yes."

He arched a brow and tilted his head.

"Yes?"

She nodded again.

"Yes, I would say yes."

He smiled wide and laughed.

"So you will come with us?"

She laughed excitedly.

"Yes!"

After their dinner, she told him she would meet them back at the ship in the morning.

She flew to the palace and landed on the steps. The doors swung open and they all stared at her with forlorn expressions.

"My Queen, you intend to leave us?" Erza asked.

Mavis pouted and held her face. She hadn't even thought of how her friends would react.

"I am terribly sorry, everyone. I have always dreamed of seeing what is out there... That dream was stolen, but it has been returned and now I have a chance..."

She hoped they would understand. Mira smiled knowingly and nodded.

"If this is your wish, we support you. Right, everyone?" She nudged Erza's side.

They all nodded. Freed cleared his throat.

"My Queen, if I may, who will take your place?"

Mavis gasped.

"I hadn't even thought of that! Oh, no!..."

Lisanna patted her shoulder and smiled.

"It's okay, Mavis. We all know you are closest with Erza, and she is the most mature out of all of us... But only if you want to!" She laughed nervously.

Mavis looked to be deep in thought as she paced in front of them. She stopped directly in front of Erza and nodded.

"I agree. Erza, I officially select you as my successor. You are the new Queen of Tenrou." She smiled.

Erza shook her head.

"I couldn't possibly..."

Mavis swatted her arm.

"Yes you can. Besides, I'm sure you will all see me again. I promise I will come home one day."

Lisanna stepped froward and grabbed her hand.

"Do you mean it?"

Mavis nodded.

"Absolutely."

That night, Mavis packed some of her belongings and sat in a mixture of excitement and fear for her new journey.

She was excited because this is all she has ever wanted, but she was scared because they still didn't know she wasn't human.

What if they found out and were afraid of her, or worse, tried to sell her?

These were real concerns of hers, but perhaps they didn't need to know. At least for now.

She decided that once she had traveled with them for a while and established relationships among them, maybe then she would reveal her secret.

But, not a moment sooner. The next morning, she flew off to the forest with her satchel and landed on the warm soil that she would undoubtedly miss.

She walked to the ship where Zeref and Natsu were waiting for her.

"You ready for some adventures?!" Natsu asked excitedly as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

She smiled and nodded. Zeref returned her smile as he waved to August, letting him know that they were ready to go.

August prepared the boat to set sail. As the ship departed the Island, Mavis waved to her home land.

In the wood line, the fairies all waved back, bidding farewell to their former Queen.

Unfortunately, what the young Fairies didn't know at the time was that the land could feel it's chosen one's absence.

As soon as Mavis departed Tenrou, she abandoned her duties as Tenrou's chosen protector.

The Island immediately released a curse, trapping all who lived on or entered from that moment on inside until a new Queen or King is chosen.

If any living creature native to this world tries to escape the island once trapped by the curse, they will parish immediately once outside of the border.

Tenrou is now in an indefinite stand still. It's residents and all who enter will be frozen in time, immortal until a new heir is chosen by the land.

In the center of the Island, Richard sighs heavily as Mavis departs. He feels the curse enact in his roots.

"How long must we wait this time? Oh yeah." He asked himself sullenly.

Mavis waved until she could no longer see the Island. When it was out of her line of sight it finally hit her.

She was living her dream. If only she knew the cost.

* * *

 ***AUTHOR'S NOTE***

So... What do you think?

This story is mainly Nalu and Zervis, but there will be some Gruvia, Jerza and Gajevy.

Of course there will be...

This is me we are talking about.

 _*Whispers*_ There will also be some Chendy.

Hope you like!


	2. Chapter 2

**ATTENTION:**

Yeah, no it's not good.

Sorry guys, but I am going to have to give this story a break for now.

I have two new collaborative multi chapters about to begin plus I have to continue on with Cam Girls, Survival of the Fairies, The Sea Fairies and One of Us.

I had to make a cut and unfortunately Promises and Lost Girl are taking the hit.

I won't delete these.

Perhaps I may feel the urge to update them every now and then, but just know that Promises and Lost Girl are no longer a priority.

If I update them, it will probably be a rarity, but I am not entirely dropping them.

I am just... Let's call it an indefinite Hiatus? Yes. A hiatus.

I appreciate all of you who have sent me such wonderful reviews on these stories and I hope that you will enjoy my other works in the mean time.

All my love,

Bri


End file.
